Sakura Mankai (Naruhina Songfic)
by Linok
Summary: Hinata y el dia a dia con sus sentimientos hacía Naruto, una bonita cancion que describe los sentimientos de la kunoichi mas tierna hacía la inspiracion de su vida.


_Naruhina (Songfic)_

_Sakura mankai-Morning Musume Gumi._

_By Lin._

.

Disclimer: Los personajes le pertenesen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**"…_El color de los cerezos, la persona que no corresponde mi amor  
El color de los cerezos, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, mis mejillas se sonrojan…"_**

Mantuve mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi pecho, respirando serenamente, la brisa del verano era realmente reconfortante, los fuegos artificiales, adornaron cual flores centellantes el cielo oscuro, mi cabello lo mecía lentamente el viento y un mechón rebelde me hizo desviar mi mirada, allí estaba el sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, tan tranquilo y sereno en esta noche especial.

El festival de la aldea era tradicional y los más respetuosos vestían yukatas de distintos colores, en este caso, Naruto, llevaba una de color naranja con algunos detalles azules. No pude evitar que el sonrojo invadiera mis mejillas al verlo dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Baje mi mirada tímidamente y mi primo, Neji, poso su mano sobre mi hombro, por lo que lo mire y me sonrío, dándome fuerzas para que hiciera contacto visual con aquel chico que me había robado el corazón, aun así mis sentimientos no eran del todo correspondidos, Sakura, su compañera de equipo era la razón del levantarse cada mañana, como el era la mía._  
_

**"…_Poco a poco, me convierto en una adulta  
Pero no está bien, no tenemos una conversación…"_**

Mis allegados, sabían de mis sentimientos, casi toda la aldea se daba cuenta de eso, pero él no, Kurenai-sensei que era como una madre para mí, me alentaba con sus consejos y Kiba, mi mejor amigo, trataba de alguna manera que me acercara a Naruto por los medios que sean.

No es que no tenga temas de conversación con él, es que cuando lo siento cerca, mi corazón se acelera y es penoso que me vea tan sonrojada ante su presencia, él es muy noble y alienta a todos con su filosofía de vida, es tan profundo, ¿como es que nadie puede ver lo que yo?, Naruto es una persona, tan sensible y a la vez fuerte, es mi inspiración día a día, de poder superarme a pesar de lo que digan.

**_"…En los pasillos se ve tan energético_**  
**_¡Él está sonriendo en sus ojos!..."_**

¡Vamos Hinata!, la godaime nos pidió presentar el informe de la misión- llamo en voz alta Kiba desde la puerta de mi casa.

Espera, por favor, saldré en un momento!- conteste escogiendo la ropa indicada,

Estaba nerviosa, seguramente lo vería en el despacho de Tsunade-sama, eso me emocionaba a tal punto de no saber que ponerme para que al menos me mirara.

Hinata…- murmuro Kiba al ver a su compañero y amiga con su cabello recogido con un listón gris, dejando su rostro angelical ser admirado.

Crees... ¿que estoy bien así?- pregunto vacilante jugando con sus dedos.

¡Claro que si!, ¡él lo notara!- pronuncio sonriente.

Al llegar al edificio, se encontraron con algunos miembros de otros equipos, entre ellos Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun que caminaban a la par.

Hinata, ese listón es muy bonito.- elogio Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

Gracias, Sakura-chan…- murmuro sonrojada.

Naruto esta dentro de la oficina de Tsunade-sama- comento guiñándole un ojo por lo que la Hyuga se sonrojó un poco más.

Y de repente escucho una risa particular desde mis espaldas, característica solo de el, baje mi mirada para luego tomar valor y girar sobre mi eje, encontrándome con sus ojos azules mirarme, sentí que mi corazón se paraba.

Hola Hinata-chan!- saludo alegremente sonriendo ampliamente.

Mi nombre pronunciado con su voz sonaba como lo más lindo en el mundo, tome aire para poder pronunciar algo.

Buenos días, Naruto-kun…- salude sumisa.

¡Que bonita estas con ese listón!- comento acercándose para tocar mi cabello por lo que no pude controlar mi notable sonrojó sobre mis mejillas.

Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan? , ¡estas muy roja!- por lo que los presentes rieron ante la inocencia que poseían ambos.

Naruto!- llamo Sasuke- tu si que eres un dobe- dijo suspirando.

Hinata, vamos es nuestro turno.- anuncio Kiba abriendo la puerta de la oficina central, a lo que asentí y seguí a mi compañero.

**_"…Ah, los cerezos están floreciendo  
Los cerezos están floreciendo, en mi corazón  
Y las palabras no pueden salir  
Las flores del amor están floreciendo…"_**

Suspire cansada, el entrenamiento junto a Neji y Hinabi era cada vez mas agotador.

Hinabi se encontraba algo cansada, por lo que nos dio las buenas noches y se encamino hacia su cuarto.

La primavera estaba en su punto máximo y al estar sentada en el frente de la casa me daban una vista muy bella de los cerezos en flor.

Neji me miro y sonrío, para luego levantarse y colocarse sus sandalias a lo que lo miro expectante.

¿Vamos por unos helados?- pregunto mirando hacia la salida de la residencia.

De acuerdo, pero Neji-kun… ¿no estas muy cansado?- pregunte por lo arduo del entrenamiento diario.

No, vamos antes de que me arrepienta- comento desinteresadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Momentos después caminábamos tranquilamente por la aldea, recorriendo un poco y las luces de los negocios brillaban con intensidad, la noche era calida, dirigí mi mirada a mi primo que sonreía complacido viendo hacia el frente, allí estaba Tenten comprando en una tienda de pergaminos.

No pude evitar mi felicidad, él había cambiado la manera de pensar de Neji, haciéndolo una mejor persona y ahora me trataba bien y siempre me ayudaba en lo que necesitara, Tenten es su compañera de equipo y nunca lo he visto tan interesado en alguien así como en ella, sonreí y lo empuje, al notarlo se me queda viendo algo desconcertado.

ve…-pronuncie despacio con mi mejor sonrisa.

¿Pero y tu?- pregunto al no querer dejarme sola.

Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.- comente a lo que él me sonríe y se dirige hacia su compañera de equipo.

Baje mi mirada y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, cuando escucho que me llamaban y esa voz se hacia cada vez mas sonora conforme a la distancia, al voltear Naruto con su mano alzada saludaba desde ichigaku-ramen.

Tímidamente me acerco a él y noto que no estaba acompañado, por lo que una esperanza se encendió en mí.

Hinata-chan, ven hazme compañía.- pronuncio palmeando el asiento a su lado.

Na, Naruto-kun- pronuncie sonrojada.

¡Vamos ven!- alentó sonriente a lo que asentí y tome asiento a su lado.

¿Me acompañas? ¡Yo invito!- comento asiéndole una seña al dueño del puesto para que hiciera una orden mas.

Si, gracias pero no gastes tu dinero yo tengo del mío- comente apenada.

Hinata-chan dije que yo pagaría.- recalco sonriente.

De a cuerdo.- sonreí con mis manos unidas sobre mi regazo.

Esa noche nunca la olvidaría esa invitación había sido como una especie de cita improvisada que me había alegrado la vida, aunque yo no fuera correspondida al menos estaría a su lado, ayudándolo en lo que pudiera.

**_"…Cuando digo lo que está en mi mente  
Mi pequeño corazón parece reventar  
Y entonces, lo diré, lo sostendré  
Suavemente…"_**

Días después nos habían asignado una misión en el país de las rocas, éramos un equipo rearmado, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y yo. Estaba contenta de que me asignaran junto a Naruto ya que mis compañeros se encontraban en otra misión.

La misión consistía en hacerme pasar por la hija de un importante terrateniente que amenazaban con secuestrar, Naruto iba a ser mi guardaespaldas mientras Sasuke y Sakura, escoltaban a la joven magnate a un lugar seguro.

Al llegar nos dieron las respectivas ropas y Sakura me ayudo a prepárame para lucir como la muchacha de la fotografía.

Mi cabello fue recogido levemente con un prendedor de plata, vestí una yukata azul con detalles grises y los dobladillos color blanco y beige con una faja color lavanda y un leve maquillaje , estaba lista, era la indicada ya que tenia gran parecido con la hija del terrateniente, Hikari.

Al salir de la habitación mire tímidamente a Naruto-kun que sonreía tiernamente, Sakura se separo de mi y se fue junto a Sasuke, que le sonrío de lado para luego encaminarse hacia la salida.

Solo habíamos quedado Naruto y yo en ese salón y el silencio era incomodo pero a la vez tranquilizante.

Hinata, estas muy bonita- susurro con un leve sonrojó.

Gracias, Naruto-kun… tu…tu estas muy atractivo- pronuncio llevándome ambas manos a mi boca no podía creer lo que había dicho. Eso lo había pensado, no tuvo que haber salido de mi boca jamás, mire al suelo apenado, profundamente pero al escuchar la risa de Naruto algo me tranquilizo y subí mi mirada encarándolo.

Ya lo sabia Hinata-chan – comento entre risas despojándome de mis preocupaciones. Por lo que reí por lo bajo aun sonrojada.

**_"…El color de los cerezos, el color del primer amor_**  
**_De esta forma, por primera vez…"_**

Cerró su libro favorito con una flor de cerezo dentro de él, sonrío recargando su cabeza sobre la mano izquierda.

Nadie la había defendido nunca, de pequeñala molestaban los niños mayores y en una ocasión Naruto la había defendido, peleándose con ese grupo de niños y ahí ella entendió que nunca podría querer a nadie mas que a él, le sonrío aun con heridas en su rostro, se acercó tímidamente y saco su pomada para los dolores y se la unto sobre algunos moretones que se hacían presente en su rostro.

Este se rasco la cabeza ante la actitud de la niña que lo ayudaba, ella sonrío sonrojada.

**_"… ¿De verdad puedo, poco a poco, estar en una buena relación?_**  
**_Eso quiero, aunque me tome cientos de años…"_**

¡No me daré por vencida!- murmure cada día al despertar. Cada día intentaba ser mas fuerte, ser más abierta y sociable para llegar a gustarle, él siempre estaba en mis sueños pero podría ser que yo estuviera en los suyos algún día, claro si algún día me mirara con ojos de algo más que de amigo.

**_"…Me preguntó si su almuerzo sería suficiente  
Si lo hiciera yo…"_**

La misión había sido simple pero agotadora, ya que buscar piedras preciosas perdidas en el río era una tarea de obreros, pero a diferencia estas piedras habían sido hurtadas y por ende ellos debían encontrarlas. Ambos Hyuga buscaban con su byakugan activado mientras los otros shinobis hacían la búsqueda tradicional, ya que Akamaru no era de mucha ayuda en este caso. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y aun no terminaban de buscar todas las joyas, los estómagos se hicieron notar, el rugido del estomago de Naruto se escucho sonoramente alertando a sus compañeros, por lo que Hinata se dirige a su mochila y saca 4 cajas de almuerzo perfectamente envueltas por un pañuelo de distinto color cada una, los chunins la miraron bastante interesados y ella los llamo anunciando, que el almuerzo ya estaba servido.

¡Hinata-chan que delicioso!- pronuncio radiando alegría por los poros al abrir la caja de almuerzo que ella le había preparado.

Espero te guste.- expresó tímidamente mirando su comida.

Hinata, otra vez bolas de arroz y sashimi?- reprocho Kiba observando su comida por lo que Naruto alzo la vista y vio la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de Hinata.

Nunca he probado, comida más deliciosa, gracias Hinata-chan- comento sonriente obteniendo como respuesta la calida sonrisa Hyuga.

Ya coman, que se enfriara- pronuncio Neji- restándole importancia a el dialogo que en silencio llevaba su prima con el portador del kyubi.

**_"…Ah, los cerezos están floreciendo  
Los cerezos están floreciendo, y yo te amo demasiado  
Es como si nadie más que tú  
Se pudiera reflejar en mi mirada_**

**Bueno, tú estás aquí…"**

La tarde pasaba lentamente y aquel día no tenia nada que hacer, así que se dirigió a un parque dentro de la aldea en el que los árboles adornaban, verdes con pequeñas flores blancas, se sentó debajo de uno de ellos para comenzar a leer un libro, la historia le recordaba a su vida y el protagonista le recordaba a Naruto. Entre página y página su mente se nublo y sin notarlo cerró sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. En su sueño Naruto, personificado como Inoue, caminaba junto a ella tomados de la mano. Ella se detiene y lo mira directamente a los ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban.

_**"…Ah, estás frente a mis ojos**_  
_**Y mi determinación por este amor es firme**_  
_**Ven conmigo… "**  
_

Te amo, Naruto-kun- susurro despacio, para abrir sus ojos lentamente y encontrarse con los de Naruto centellantes.

Na...Na…Naruto-kun, ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- comento asustada retrocediendo aun sentada, chocando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol que sombra le daba.

Hace unos instantes, te encontré aquí y pensé que te había pasado algo.-comento sonriente al ver que se encontraba bien.

¿Escuchases lo que dije?- pronuncio nerviosa bajando su mirada.

No, solo balbuceases algo – comento entre risas, por lo que suspiro aliviada.

Ya es de noche y comenzó a refrescar… ¿nos vamos?- comento extendiendo su mano.

Si.- respondió asintiendo tomando de su mano.

**_"…Ah, los cerezos están floreciendo_**  
**_Los cerezos están floreciendo, en mi corazón_**  
**_Y las palabras no pueden salir_**  
**_Las flores del amor están floreciendo..."_**

Hay que bonita es tu novia- se escucho una voz masculina, grave.

¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto algo enojado a un shinobi de la aldea de la niebla, que había desenvainado una katana, amenazante.

Entrégame a la chica, esta muy linda…-comento libidinoso- mira esas curb-fue interrumpido.

¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera!- pronuncio ya irritado cambiado de forma sus pupilas.

Naruto-kun…-susurro algo nerviosa.

No te preocupes Hinata-chan, ¡este pervertido necesita una lección!- comento cambiando de color su aura.

Ya cállate niño…- escupió arrogante el shinobi.

Al finalizar el dialogo comenzaron a pelear, era evidente que Naruto ganaría ya que con unos par de clones y la formación de algunos rasengan, noquearon al molesto sujeto, paso el dorso de su mano por el mentón limpiándose el sudor y Hinata se le acerca rápidamente tendiéndole un pañuelo, para que se limpiara la sangre que salía de la leve cortada sobre su rostro.

Gracias, Naruto-kun- pronuncio agradecida tímidamente.

No es nada, solo que no permitiré que nadie hable mal de ti- pronuncio con un leve sonrojó sobre sus mejillas aumentando el de la kunoichi.

_**"…Cuando digo lo que está en mi mente**_  
_**Mi pequeño corazón parece reventar**_  
_**Y entonces, lo diré, lo sostendré**_  
_**Suavemente…"**_

Naruto-kun, ¿te molestaría si te acompaño?- pregunto en voz baja.

Claro que no- respondió alegre.

Naruto tenia una paleta helada color azul, pero esta era de las que se quebraba a la mitad, las que había sabido compartir con su ex sensei Jiraya, Naruto en ese día vestía de negro y su mirada estaba algo perdida, se cumplía un año mas de la muerte de su padre sustituto, ella no noto, noto su tristeza no poder ser liberada, sintió su dolor produciéndole la sensación angustiante en su pecho, le dolía verlo mal y si siempre era él, el que levantaba con sus palabras a los demás quien lo levantaría cuando se sintiera solo y triste?, sin dudarlo se paro enfrente de él por lo que este alza su vista encarándola y ver su rostro trasmitirle tanta cosas, se fue acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros los cuales acorto en un tierno abraso de consolación que fue correspondido con desesperación y las lagrimas del shinobi no se hicieron esperar apretando el abraso.

**_"…Mi determinación por este amor es firme  
Ven conmigo…"_**

Cerro sus ojos y comprendió que cuando el cayera, ahí estaría ella para levantarlo y que nada en el mundo la aria desistir de sus sentimientos, él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno este es mi primer fic Naruhina, siempre me gusto esta pareja , amo su ternura :3_

_y esta cancion siempre que la escuchaba trataba de imaginar para que pareja encajaria y despues de pensarlo bien Naruhina salio ganadora :P_

_espero les guste n_n Gracias por leer!_

_Lin_

_Pd: este fic fue editado n_nu_


End file.
